A Woman's Work
by SumaniDavings
Summary: Russia is pulverizing the allied forces of the world, but there is one last gamble by Elizabeth to stop Catherine from conquering them all.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Sid Meier's Civilization and I make no profit with this. No real celebrities were harmed, I just took the names of the leaders from the game._

_Additional Information: A Woman's Work is based on the vanilla version of Civilization 5. Admittedly XCOM-Troopers would have made a nice addition, but I decided to go with what I know._

_Also I am really unsure about how to categorize this story. Sure there's a bit romance, but its secondary at best and I'm not sure if the main category is fitting._

* * *

**A Woman's Work**

The mood at the United Nations summit could only be described as uncomfortable. A minute ago the leaders of the various major and minor nations had talked amiable enough with each other, but that had changed rather suddenly when the last participant entered. Grand Protector Catherine of the Protectorate Russia. She exuded a chilling presence that would fit the tundras of the north very well. An ironic fact, since Ancient Russia, the only part of Catherines vast realm she controlled directly, consisted mainly of desert regions.

The Grand Protector strode into the Council Chamber, nodded cool but politely to a group of elder statesmen from the various city states that were affiliated with her and made her way over to her seat. Left and right of hers were the seats that would forever remain empty. The former seats of powers that the well oiled Russian machinery of war had annihilated. Their cities remained autonomous but paid their taxes, received protection from and deferred to what was once a small country with three cities that deserved the name.

Before she reached her seat however, she was stopped by another Ancient Ruler. Other then the city states that would forever remain insignificant in the grander schemes due to their ever changing rulers, the major powers of the world were ruled by beings that looked human but had seen the dawn of mankind with their own eyes. Each and every one of them had once led a small tribe of a few hundred people, and somehow they had remained in power no matter what political system their subjects developed. The fact that they seemed to be immortal played a part in that.

The one who blocked her way was the bane of Catherines long existence. Elizabeth of England. She was the first ruler who had declared war on Catherines rather small country because it was "so insignificant on its own it should be the part of something greater". Her words, once upon a time. To her right stood a person Catherine had dearly hoped to never meet again several times before but he came back every time.

"Why, hello Alexander. How is your... everything?"

He just gritted his teeth what, considering the history between the two, could be counted as a warm smile. Greece had been the first to fall, mainly due to its proximity to Ancient Russia and its ill-advised choice of following England with its little conquest scheme. Since Greece had been destroyed he found a new calling in leading Elizabeths forces. He was currently held together by a lot of bandages while his body regenerated. But since he survived a point blank blast from one of Russias newest toys, the Ancient Rulers where still considered immortal.

* * *

The outskirts of Cologne, last bastion of German resistance and currently defended by a contingent of English tanks. An hour ago a few rockets had impacted into the defense perimeter. Over the last few month German workers had made miracles come true in developing Colognes military defense structure. But everybody present knew how futile that would be. The Russian military doctrine consisted of destroying any organized resistance by laser-guided rocket fire from miles away before rushing the city with a contingent of mechanized infantry or a regiment of tanks, whatever was charged with front line defense and reconnaissance.

"They won't attack today", Alexander said while looking at the sky, "It seems the Russian rockets are still out of reach. We may just have another few month and who knows, maybe we will be able to spot their forces and bombard them from the sea."

"Are you certain, general?", his XO asked while pointing at the ridge of the nearby hills. Alexanders eyes widened.

"Is that... a two legged robot?"

"I think so... that thing is gigantic. Look, it towers over the trees, sir."

Alexander needed a few more seconds to shake himself out of his stupor.

"Fire! Don't let that thing get close!"

What followed was a massacre. Tank shells hit the giant death machine point blank without leaving more than a dent while superheated fusion beams destroyed Alexanders forces left and right. The Ancient gritted his teeth.

Finally the machine was standing a dozen meters away from him, too close for the tank to fire at it safely. The giant death robot had a see-through cockpit and Alexanders face went red when he recognized the pilot.

"Catherine!", he screamed in rage as the fusion beams powered up.

* * *

It had inconvenienced him more than an arrowhead or a steel blade in that it vaporized his old body, but he was alive and kicking again, something that couldn't be said for the tank he had been standing in front of or the city gates a few hundred meters further behind that tank.

"You will be delighted to hear that your... abomination had no lasting effect on him.", Elizabeth said with a controlled voice. After decades of warfare and losing one city after another, the allied scientists had finally leveled the field and unlocked the secrets behind the Russian rocket artillery, when the Russian front line had experienced a sudden and unexpected upgrade that made artillery almost obsolete.

"That is good to know."

"How is poor Bismarck?", Napoleon wanted to know. After Germany had fallen last week and the Incan would probably not stand up that much longer, his country was the next in line for the unstoppable army of the Protectorate.

"Oh, he enjoys his new position as chief overseer of the former German part of the Protectorate Russia. Since the only downgrade from his former position is that he mustn't recruit troops its not that much of a loss for him."

"You left him in charge?"

"I am reasonable, you know."

"And how come no one has seen Askia in over four hundred years?", the English ruler spat with carefully controlled anger. Catherines face darkened.

"Askia will never ever be seen again if I can help it. Now, was there any reason why you darkened my day beyond what was necessary?", she snarled.

* * *

Sevastopol was the city furthest away from the Greek border and as such it was woefully undefended when Askias hordes raided it. The leader of the Songhai didn't even declare war until after he had sacked the town, burned everything to the ground and was gone again before Catherine could bring any of her artillery in position to wipe his strike force out.

"No hard feelings, pretty bird.", he grinned at her when they met a few month later and she demanded an explanation, "The time was good and you would have done the same."

"You slaughtered two hundred thousand citizens of my country because _the time was right_?", the then Protector of Russia asked incredulous. Askia shrugged.

"Can't have you have another of those pesky industry complexes near me. Who knows what you might do if you can actually build an army. Alexander might lose."

"You will regret this day.", Catherine promised, her voice trembling with hatred, "I will make you wish you never existed. Immortal you may be, but I don't have to kill you."

* * *

Elizabeth suddenly smiled in a way that would have scared the living daylights out of someone who only knew her benevolent public face.

"You know, your armies conquered two continents and would set foot on the third not far in the future, there is no force in the world that could stop you and yet you will still be toppled. You see, this election will see to it that you are put in your place."

Catherine raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Last I checked I still had enough votes to block you from winning even if every one of your so called allies cast their vote for you. Since you don't have the resources anymore to influence the minor nations in your favor", Elizabeth gritted her teeth at that, "I don't see how you could actually win this nice get-together. Who would actually vote for the woman that is single-handedly responsible for the fall of six major nations and four city states?"

"Don't you dare place the blame for that on me. It was your hordes of... _savages_ that destroyed them."

"Russia never forgets", Catherine cited her maxim, "You knew that and still you led them to declare war on me when they had nothing to do with our... disagreement over where your territory ended and my own started."

"Then it is good that the honored Elizabeth will not be the one to promote herself.", a new polite voice entered the discussion. The silky voice belonged to a small woman wearing her beautiful trademark dress. Wu Zetian, Ancient Ruler of China. The only ruler that was not currently engaged in open warfare with the Protectorate Russia. Catherine had trouble keeping her face under control.

"Her?", Catherine scoffed, "She hasn't said anything in the last two summits, why would that change now?"

China was the last major civilization that had a border with Russia but wasn't conquered or under siege. Many considered that a true miracle, considering the bloodthirsty nature of the Russian leader that now seemed to regret not having brought a weapon to the summit.

"I am very sorry, Lady Catherine, but sooner or later you would seek to destroy my people as you have the others. My dear friend Elizabeth helped me see the truth of that. It is only through peace that we will all live in... well, peace."

"We shall see about that", Catherine hissed through clenched teeth, "The votes have not been cast yet. Don't expect me to take this lying down. Russia never forgets."

"I am sorry this has caused a divide between us, respected neighbor.", Wu Zetian said while bowing her head. Catherine didn't acknowledge her anymore and stormed off.

"Regretful." Elizabeth sighed deeply and looked at the small frame of the Chinese empress who was a full head smaller then any of the other attendants. "If only that woman had understood how the world works."

"If only", Wu Zetian nodded with a fake sad smile.

A few minutes later the United Nations summit started. Held once every ten years, it was a platform mainly to try and amend things between Catherine and the rest of the world. The city states tried to stay out of the spotlight to the best of their abilities, but unavoidably the point of supreme political leader was brought up and all eyes landed on them because they simply were more than the major nations. Elizabeth had tried to be the one who was chosen by most of the world to lead them, but Catherine held sway over two thirds of the remaining small countries. Mostly because they were afraid to be eradicated, of course, but that didn't change the fact they voted for the Grand Protector every single time or at least abstained if they thought they could get away with it.

Elizabeth had tried to convince them that, once Catherine was outvoted, she would be under enough public pressure to subordinate herself to the winner of the election, but so far none of the elected statesmen had had enough courage to make the first step. They claimed that Catherine would do nothing to them as long as they remained loyal, but Elizabeth could see behind the facades.

To uphold appearances they had to go though the usual motions, but Elizabeth was giddy for the first time in decades, possibly centuries. She couldn't wait for the final step in her desperate plan to throw a stick into the Russian machinery of war. This was not at all how she had imagined things to turn out back in the mid sixteenhundreds.

* * *

"So you say you only saw a regiment of crossbowmen and a regiment of riders protecting the borders of this Russia country?", Elizabeth asked her scout. The man nodded and shrugged.

"They claim to only have problems with barbarians from time to time and they are friends with their neighbors. If you ask me that Catherine woman is an Ancient like you, but she has not your format by a long shot."

"Well, I guess we will have to show them the light of civilization. You are dismissed."

Unfortunately the scout had failed to realize how advanced the technology of those three insignificant cities was. All he had seen were three cities bordering the Inland Sea with little to non protection and filled with wonders that would further the glory of the English people.

* * *

"Let us come to the last part of today's agenda", the old Secretary-General finally said. He was almost at the end of his life. Wu Zetian found that to be regrettable, since he was a wise man who managed the unthinkable and kept a room full of Ancient Rulers orderly. His predecessor had not been quite as gifted. It was strange, the small empress mused, humans were so fragile, weak and susceptible. Yet it was them that conquered the world. The Ancient Rulers were powerful and resilient, probably even immortal, yet they were only a handful. In over six thousand years there had never been a child from one of them. Not with humans and not with each other. They were an oddity, a paradox that defied science and religion alike.

But the humans revered them and followed them, even in this day and age, even when the squabbles of the Ancient Rulers had led to centuries of warfare. Well, it had to be noted that so far the Russian army had lost only one city and their casualties were manageable. The same could not be said for their adversaries, but there was never any plundering and the discipline of Russian troops was legendary. In four hundred centuries of war Catherines soldiers had never committed any atrocities that went unpunished.

Combine that with the promise the army would come back and burn every last building to the ground should the city governors try to stab her in the back and you had roughly two thirds of the world being solidly under Catherines control. Wu Zetian had thought a lot about the brilliant decision to give every participant of the United Nations only one voice and not votes based on population. She had wanted to create a place were everyone could talk as equals. Be it the arctic nation of Helsinki, a gruff and no-nonsense people living close to the South Pole or Russia with the combined population of now ten nations.

"Yet again we raise the question if it isn't better for the world if there was a single person who was more than respected among equals, but the first. Who among the present leaders would like to step forward?"

In the past each and every one of the Ancient Rulers had nominated himself. The results were predictable and why Catherine hadn't simply bribed the city states into voting for her was everyone's guess. She didn't do diplomacy, most likely. She wanted to crush every last of the Ancients and rule the world the hard way. But the others saw that she was well on her way to achieve just that, and here, were they all had sworn upon their honor to follow whoever was chosen with a majority vote, they would stop her.

"I nominate Wu Zetian, Empress of China", Elizabeth declared. It signaled the change to all those city state leaders who hadn't yet noticed it. Silence filled the council chamber as they waited for another leader to be nominated. Finally, another voice rang through the room, cold as crystal ice.

"I nominate Catherine, Grand Protector of the Protectorate Russia."

Catherine sat down again and glowered at her adversaries. What came next was awkward for a modern assembly. Every one of the rulers publicly cast his or her vote. While this lead to honesty in the whole vote selling business it also meant certain parties were afraid to vote however they thought was best. One after another the leaders stood up and cast their vote.

"Almaty votes for Catherine."

Little surprise there. Almaty had once upon a time believed to be swallowed alongside its former ally, Greece. Ironically it was Songhai that conquered Almaty while fighting Russia further south at the same time. When Catherine walked into the town she met with the city elders and gave them full reign over the city state again. Almaty had been a staunch ally ever since and provided a considerable amount of Catherines forces over the years. It was usual that the troops were drilled in Almaty and equipped in Russia.

The next two city states simply abstained. Then came Florence. Florence was in a situation akin to Almaty. Once it had been on the border between Greece and India, but nowadays it was surrounded by Russia and always afraid of angering the warlike Catherine.

"Florence votes for Wu Zetian.", the Queen of Florence said, her voice even but her face a mask of defiance. After three hundred years Florence strayed from Russias side for the first time. It's exposed position also meant that Queen Sara III could as well have said: "Do not vote for Russia, now is the time for an uprising if there ever was one."

The next leader to vote was the Magistrate of Lhasa. He voted for Wu Zetian as well despite the very good relations Lhasa had with the Protectorate. Catherine could only look in cold anger as one of her allies after another betrayed her. Elizabeth couldn't help herself but smirk when it was her time to vote. In the end Wu Zetian had two thirds of the present votes. It was a clear victory for her.

"I am deeply honored by the confidence this assembly has shown in me.", the Empress addressed the leaders of the world. The Ancient Ruler of China directed her gaze directly at Catherine.

"If we are to have any future at all there must be no dissent among our peoples. Please cease all hostilities with the other Countries you are currently engaged in war with."

Catherine ground her teeth but bowed her head nevertheless.

"As you wish, little girl. How shall we address you from now on?"

"Empress will do as it has served me well enough for the last five thousand years. It's quite nostalgic."

"Very well, little empress. I will heed your decree and call my troops back."

The Grand Protector rose and stormed out of the Council Chamber. Elizabeth allowed herself to smirk in satisfaction. She had not achieved what she had secretly hoped for, namely to rule the world herself, but having Wu Zetian fill that position was by far better than being forced from her court and out into the world of simple humans. She did not want to share the fate of Isabella who was designing clothes nowadays. The expertise the former Spanish ruler had achieved in her new line of work alone was frightening.

Finally the menace known today as the Protectorate Russia was gone. Or as gone as it could be. Russia would always remain a force to be reckoned with, but between the oath they had all sworn and the other leaders they should be able to keep the bloodthirsty savages behind their own borders.

* * *

Grand Protector Catherine watched her supreme general salute in the comlink.

"Our troops shall fall back behind our borders immediately."

"See to it that they are distributed among the border cities first. If anyone betrays the oath I don't want to be taken by surprise. We don't need a second Sevastopol."

"Yes Ma'am. I will see to it personally."

"Thank you General. For everything." Catherine nodded at the sixty year old veteran. The man hadn't believed to live to see the day peace finally came, and yet here they were. But no matter what everyone would like to believe, the world would still need people like him. As soon as recalling her army was taken care of she strode out of the com room.

"Ready my dropship!" Her attendant scrambled to make the necessary preparations which consisted mainly in telling the pilot that he would indeed be needed and couldn't go home. It paid of to know the person whose well-being one was charged with.

* * *

Empress Wu Zetian stood before her chimney and watched the flickering flames while behind her one of the many ladies in waiting set down a tea set. The Ancient Ruler of China hadn't really believed that it would work. Too great were the opposing forces, too great the personal greed of the participants. There had never before been an Ancient Ruler in power who had voted for anyone besides himself. Today they had. The threat by Russia was so overwhelming they had no choice if they wanted to survive. The city states had been the real heroes of the day. If Catherines allied city states hadn't voted for her, the Empress wouldn't have stood a chance.

Her lady in waiting bowed to her after she lit a couple of candles.

"The court congratulates you on your election, Mylady. We hadn't really expected that Catherine would heed you."

"Thank you. Russia will make an excellent addition to the peaceful world we are building."

"Your wisdom is infinite, Mylady."

The lady in waiting left while Wu Zetian looked contemplative.

"Oh dear. I think she rather doubts anyone should want Russia in the World Council. Will you come out now?"

A dark figure that had been standing in the corner of her private chamber flickered into visibility.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I didn't", Wu Zetian smiled, "I just know _you_. Why don't you come over here? I had my servants prepare two cups."

Wearing a military grade stealth suit the person came closer to the chimney.

"Can you believe Elizabeth asked me if we could force Russia to release Askia now? It's not like they were close friends or anything."

"I once shot him into the sun. He reformed in Taghaza and tried to rally a resistance before he was turned in by his former people. I won't take any chances with him." The woman came closer and sighed. "I can't believe we really pulled it off.", Catherine said, sitting down on the edge of the comfortable couch that the Empress was already sitting on.

"Of course we did. Between your reputation, my diplomatic skills and Saras impressive acting there was no way it wouldn't have worked. We really have to send Florence a gift for that."

"I already did. It was discrete."

Catherine still sat on the edge, looking tense and a bit uncomfortable. Wu Zetian eyed her carefully.

"What is it with you, Cathy? Having second thoughts? Regretting not being able to carry out your revenge?"

"I wouldn't have come to you in the first place if I weren't prepared to go through with it. Of course I could crush them, but then what? Being the lonely leading outcast in charge of humanity? It was time to give the world a second chance before any of the other idiots managed to get a nuke and fire it this time."

Catherine shuddered at the memory of how she had to rush her forces into Mongolia and crush them with unusual casualties on both sides. It had taken only two weeks to destroy Genghis Khan and stop the Mongolian nuclear missiles from being launched. After that episode Catherine had spoken to the world and said that anyone who would target the population they all strived to protect and rule could not expect any mercy on her part. The reports about the messy, if short, war had assured the United Nations signed an agreement to never use or produce nuclear weaponry.

"Then what is it? You sit there like you can't decide if you want to flee or simply run away."

Catherine looked into the fire, ignoring the smaller woman besides her.

"I just...", she sighed and closed her eyes, "I just thought... now that you are elected there is no reason for... us anymore, you know. I wouldn't break my oath and you know that."

Wu Zetians voice was curious. "So you think now that we have cemented my political dominance and you will be head of world security there is absolutely nothing for me to be gained anymore from being involved with you?"

"Not in so many words but... yes, basically." Catherine remained stony-faced. Her profile was sharpened by the flickering flames of the fire. She still refused to look at the Chinese woman.

"Then, after all the political knick-knack is over at last, will you finally allow yourself to just trust me? Be with me because of me and nothing else? Why did you never attack China?"

Catherine stroked a few strand of hair away from her face.

"Russia never forgets. You never declared war on me."

"I denounced you quite often if memory serves."

Finally Catherine turned her head to stare at the Empress.

"Do I look like someone who cares about being denounced? People have denounced me since the ancient times. It means nothing to me because I know that I am trustworthy. As long as you don't betray my trust I will never invade your lands."

"See", Wu Zetian whispered while she inched closer to the angry woman, "I always understood that. And they never did. And while I have to admit that your stance on forgiving our equals is... a bit extreme, I understand it. So did Bismarck, by the way."

"I know. It's why I left him in charge of former Germany."

"See? I know I can trust you with my life. You always made it clear that you would not interfere in the wars of others. It was their mistake to take that for weakness."

* * *

"I can't believe they turned on me just like that. What is there even to gain for them?", Catherine fumed while she eyed her advisers. They came from a long line of advisers and had lots of experience in dealing with the Ancient Ruler. The supreme general said nothing, because he waited his turn.

"What do we have to defend our people?", the Protector asked her science advisor.

"We recently developed a new substance for mining. It would be easy to incorporate into weapons, we just need a little time to perfect the designs. Also, I am fairly certain we can combine our knowledge from ship building, the automobile industry and applied tactics from our cavalry to design a new weapon that will keep the odds even."

"Begin development immediately. Everything else is secondary. General, how long can you hold our cities with the current forces and how fast can we get recruits?"

* * *

Catherine finally relaxed a bit and slid back into the couch and closer to Wu Zetian. The Empress smiled warmly at her.

"Do you remember what you said when I tried to talk to you about making peace with Elizabeth for the first time?"

Catherine smiled at the memory. "I said there was no way in hell, because there is only one rule: Don't fuck with Russia. And she broke it."

"Then what about with you?", Wu Zetians face was now the space of a hand away from Catherines.

"That depends on who tries it. You know they will say you only do this to keep me on a leash, right?"

Catherines hand reached out to the Empress who gave her a deviant smile. "I can live with that if you can."

Catherine closed the space between them.

* * *

None of the numerous servants of Wu Zetian dared to enter her chambers that night to ensure the fire in the chimney kept burning. Fifteen minutes after Catherine had infiltrated the Imperial Palace a distinctly Russian looking dropship bearing the crest of the Grand Protector had fallen out of the sky and landed on the landing patch reserved for surprise visits like this. The captain of Wu Zetians personal guard was very irked by the fact they still hadn't found a way to track the damn thing. They hadn't even found a way to detect Catherine entering the premises of the palace. Then again she was an Ancient Ruler and had once been an accomplished huntress. Even today she led her own forces from time to time. But something as big as the dropship had no right to be so undetectable. Sighing he prayed that the two extremely powerful woman would never break up. Russia never forgot.

* * *

_I wrote this mainly because I was annoyed by the AI players tendency to declare war on you, denounce you for no real apparent reason and then have the gall to give you _peace conditions_ that border on laughable when its already clear they are losing badly. Somehow the damn things fail to factor the economic power of a player into their threat assessment. Then again they may just be stupid. I also fail at Civ Diplomacy._

_This story is also influenced by "_6000 Years of War_" by _That Mysterious Figure _, namely the immortal leaders._


End file.
